1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable carrying strap attachment for use with a folding camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a carrying strap for facilitating the transport of a photographic camera is known. Generally, the supporting straps are attached to eyes or loops which are mounted in a fixed position on opposite sides of the camera, near the top thereof. The camera is thereby equipped with a carrying strap which may encircle a shoulder or neck of a photographer.
Shoulder and neck straps provide a secure arrangement against accidental dropping and enable the photographer to transport the camera upon his person leaving both hands free for other purposes. Generally, the neck and shoulder straps attached to conventional cameras are not readily removable from the eyes or loops included on the camera and the photographer is often required to make repeated adjustments to the length of the straps to prevent an exasperating and distracting nuisance of dangling straps and swinging cameras which could be avoided if the straps could be conveniently removed from the camera.
Body harnesses have been developed for use with a variety of cameras and generally consist of a plurality of carrying straps encircling the waist and shoulders of the photographer. It has been found that prior art devices which form body harnesses are cumbersome and present a resistance to quick use thereby hindering free use of the camera. It is most desirable for the camera to be unrestrained and readily available to perform in order to obtain professional results.
Many cameras include in the base thereof a threaded bore for use in conjunction with a tripod adapted to be screwed therein. Rigid and flexible handles have been developed including a threaded member adapted to be screwed into the bore whereby a camera including the bore is attached thereto and carried. Generally, the photographer places a hand about the handle and holds the camera in an upright ready position or downward beside his body. To some extent, a grip must be maintained on the handle as long as the carrier transports the camera. However, inadvertent relaxation of the grip may cause the dropping of the camera with resulting damage thereto.
Alternatively wrist and loop straps similarly adapted to be screwed into the bore have been developed whereby the strap is placed around the wrist of the carrier to secure the camera against accidental dropping. Known supporting devices of this type do not always ensure satisfactory protection against damage as the wrist or loop strap is free to rotate about the hand of the carrier and may thereby unscrew and disengage the threaded member from within the threaded bore permitting the camera to fall and be damaged.
Although pockets and belt devices for holding cameras have been suggested for transporting the camera, a time consuming requirement of placing the camera into a sheath, after each photograph, is unduly restricting to professional and amateur photographers. The photographer prefers that the camera be readily available and reattachable to a carrying attachment without undue thought or activity.
The foregoing conventional strap arrangements may be satisfactory for some types of cameras but not for all. The conventional strap arrangements may be particularly unsatisfactory for folding cameras, especially those having a smaller form, such as "pocket cameras", which are generally of the folding type. Due to the compactness and lightweight characteristics of the pocket cameras, carrying straps or provisions for attachment of carrying straps thereto are not generally included. Although compact and light in weight, a grip must be maintained upon the camera if the camera is transported in the extended position.
A relatively new type of compact folding camera having an elaborate precision construction formed by a plurality of interconnected housing sections coupled for movement between a folded inoperative position and an extended operative position, and others, having some but not necessarily of these features, are of the relatively lightweight and compact variety. The camera is generally transported in the folded position in a coat pocket or in a handbag. As illustrative of such a folding camera mention may be made of U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,389. To permanently attach a conventional strap arrangement to the camera would defeat the purpose of developing a compact, lightweight design, although it would be desirable to have such a camera equipped to be transported in the extended operative position prepared to take advantage of a situation existing at any moment.
From the foregoing it can be seen that there is a need for a removable carrying strap attachment which may be securely attached to a camera, particularly a folding camera when in the extended, operative position, readily available for any eventualities the photographer may wish to record and is attachable and detachable without undue thought or activity.